Justin Roiland
| birth_place = Stockton, California, U.S. | disappeared_date = | death_date = | death_place = | education = Sierra High School Manteca High School | alma_mater = Modesto Junior College | occupation = | years_active = 2004–present | home_town = Manteca, California, U.S. |spouse = | relatives = | website = }} Justin Roiland (born February 21, 1980) is an American voice actor, animator, writer, producer, director and game developer. He is best known as the co-creator of Adult Swim's Rick and Morty, of which he voices the show's titular characters. He is also known for voicing the Earl of Lemongrab on Cartoon Network's Adventure Time and Blendin Blandin on Gravity Falls. He is the founder of the animation studio Justin Roiland's Solo Vanity Card Productions! and the video game studio Squanch Games. Early life Roiland grew up on an almond orchard in Manteca, California. He attended Sierra High School for all of his time in high school up to the first quarter of his senior year and then transferred to Manteca High School for the remainder of his senior year, graduating in 1998. After high school he attended Modesto Junior College in Modesto, California. Career He eventually moved to Houston, Texas, and in early 2004, got involved with Channel101, an L.A. media collective started by Dan Harmon and Rob Schrab, where he made and acted in numerous movie shorts (such as 2 Girls One Cup: The Show, House of Cosbys and a small role as musician "Christopher Cross" in the series "Yacht Rock") and in the VH1 television show Acceptable TV. He appeared regularly on The Sarah Silverman Program on Comedy Central as "Blonde Craig". He now works as a voice actor, including voicing the titular characters of Rick and Morty, for which he is also co-creator, co-writer and executive producer with Dan Harmon. In addition, he has voiced several other characters in Rick and Morty. Since 2010, he has co-hosted The Grandma's Virginity Podcast with Rick and Morty writer, Ryan Ridley, and Steven Universe producer, Jackie Buscarino. '' He stated at the Rick and Morty panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2014 that one of his main influences was Pendleton Ward and that he enjoyed watching The Ren & Stimpy Show as a child. In his interview to The Rolling Stone he stated that he enjoys making cartoons and games as it lets him do all the work in his apartment, without a need to leave his house. On August 25, 2016, Roiland launched virtual reality studio Squanchtendo, a portmanteau of the company Nintendo and Rick and Morty character Squanchy. It was later renamed to Squanch Games. Its first full-length title, Accounting+, made in collaboration with William Pugh's studio, was released for PSVR on Dec. 19. In 2017, he, Alex Hirsch, and Ethan Klein raised over $200,000 for hurricane relief via Twitch live stream in which he prank called the Lakewood Church in Houston. In February 2019, Roiland co-hosted YouTuber PewDiePie's show "Meme Review" with Elon Musk under the request of PewDiePie's fans. Filmography Film Television Web Video games In August 2016, Roiland set up a video game studio, Squanchtendo, which was later renamed to Squanch Games in December 2017. Awards and nominations References External links * * The Grandma's Virginity Podcast * Cartoons, Comics, and stuff by Justin Roiland Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Animators from California Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American satirists Category:American cartoonists Category:American animated film directors Category:American animated film producers Category:American television directors Category:American television writers Category:Comedians from California Category:Journalists from California Category:Male actors from California Category:Male television writers Category:People from Manteca, California Category:People from Stockton, California Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Annie Award winners Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Television program creators Category:Showrunners Category:Television producers from California